


What Happens in Haddonfield...

by Terrafilo



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Dubious Consent, Knifeplay, M/M, Minor Character Death, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrafilo/pseuds/Terrafilo
Summary: Sequel to my Ace/Dwight fic 'Gamblers Charm'. Dwight's in Haddonfield with a bit of a problem, thankfully someone's able to help him out!





	What Happens in Haddonfield...

As Dwight felt Ace tug his jeans on, lidded eyes soon were blown open as he cried out, hands weakly flailing as he tried to grab Ace’s wrists. “A-Ace! Take it-” He took a deep breath, feeling the air hammer around in his lungs before he exhaled “Take it out!” Panic shone through in his eyes, hiccuping and moaning as Ace tucked his hard cock in his jeans, zipping and buttoning up as if there wasn’t a vibrator still pressed deep inside of him. “Th-There's no way! I can’t do a trial like t..this!” Dwight flinched away from the pleasure as Ace helped him stand, his knees knocking together as he tried to focus on motor functions rather than the constant buzz that rocked his prostate. 

“You’ll manage, I know you will. If you’re a good boy Dwight-” Ace put a force behind his words as he pushed Dwight up against a tree, his knee coming between Dwight’s legs to grind and rub at his erection. “-I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll see stars. So, you’ll be good right?”

“I-I...I will..” For a moment his mouth hung open, closing abruptly as he felt the fog envelop the pair, nervous eyes noting Ace bending over to take the remote with him. What had he got himself into?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lampkin Lane: Haddonfield

Dwight’s eyes fluttered open as he became aware of his surroundings, legs already shaking as his nerves registered the object that was still pressed up inside of him. He couldn’t believe this! Ace- he knew this would be torturous for Dwight! How can he possibly go through an entire trial with a vibrator in his ass? 

“Mmn-” His hand came up quickly, covering and muffling his moan as he sunk to the floor, thankful that he had spawned inside of one of the many houses. Dwight slumped forward as his other hand palmed his crotch, hips shaking as the movements caused the toy to rub against his prostate. “A-Ah!” A sharp gasp rang through the home, what was a silent buzzing became something louder. 

Ace still had the remote.

“N..No..Ace-” The leader moaned into the floorboards, a small pile of drool now accompanying his face. His words trailed off into barely a mumble, body going rigid as he heard the wood creak in front of him. 

Gazing up, Dwight’s blood ran cold and he jerked himself into a sitting position, wincing at the angle the toy now sat at. He was unable to look away from the white mask that stared back at him. Michael Myers. Laurie told them all a bit about the man behind the mask, well, as much as she could. 

The survivors saw the way her eyes shifted to the forest as if she were trying to look behind each tree and tuft of grass. How her hands would grip her clothes and feet dig into the ground to brace herself in case she needed to run. They wouldn’t push her for details that her mind and body weren't ready to give. From Laurie’s mouth, he was cruel and uncaring. Taking pleasure in others' misfortune and riding on his bloodlust to kill. 

To kill…

Dwight kept eye contact, as best he could with that mask in the way, and slowly rose to his feet. He gnawed on his lower lip, knees pressing together as he pulled his shirt down to cover his crotch, taking steps backward to hopefully exit the home. With a sharp turn and audible squeak, Dwight bolted from the home as fast as he could, a bubble of moans and gasps leaving his mouth as well. The friction from the toy and exhilaration of being caught only fueled his lust, the leader hoping to shake it off as he made his way to a generator. Hoping that he could tune out the sound of his teammates screaming in the distance.

\---------------

This was quite honestly a disaster.

Only one generator done and they already had two people dead? Why was the Shape trying so hard? What did they do- or, what did the entity require of him? 

Another scream ripped through the neighborhood, Dwight couldn’t help but flinch as the cry settled into his bones. “..Ace..” The gambler was on his last hook, and all Dwight could do was slip into a locker to hide from the aura reading perk that he knew the Shape had taken into the trial. No killer went without it. 

As Ace’s cries of pain faded out, Dwight closed his eyes to try and even out his breathing. Well, at least the toy stopped vib- 

“Ah! Oh- Oh god-~” His forehead slammed against the doors of the locker, body lurching forward as his legs nearly gave out. The vibrator had been clicked to its highest setting, causing the leader to gasp and sob, the sound echoing in his confinement. “Fuck- ah~..” Dwight wrapped his arms around his body, squeezing his legs together to try and put pressure on his cock, but inadvertently tightening around the toy much to his dismay. 

Through the pleasure, Dwight felt a cold chill settle in his stomach. If Ace had just died, and he had the remote..then, that would mean...

Abruptly, the doors to the locker were ripped open, Dwight now staring slack-jawed up at Myers. Being this close to the Shape let Dwight see his eyes if only briefly, the killer grabbing Dwight’s shirt and hauling the leader up onto his shoulder. “P-Please...no! Not- mmn!~..” The sudden movement made the vibrator press against Dwight in all the right ways, his legs kicking briefly as the pleasure spiked. He gripped the back of the Shape’s coveralls, a strangled gasp leaving him as he felt his hips spasm on Michael’s shoulder, a warm heat now slowly spreading in his pants. 

Dwight couldn’t believe himself, not only had Michael caught him being obscene twice, but Dwight came while in his arms! This couldn’t get worse..right? At least he was being hooked, and maybe the entity would take pity on him and remove the vibrator before he got back to the cam- why was Myers walking back INTO the house!? 

His head snapped up, eyes blinking away his afterglow in favor of wiggling, ignoring the spikes of pleasure that ran down his spine. The hatch wasn’t in this house, Dwight couldn’t hear it. The only thing this place had was the basement, and the upstairs which was barren save for the windowed roof and the mattress...oh no. Dwight nearly screamed as Myers reached the top of the stairs, throwing Dwight back onto the dusty mattress easily. 

Looming over him, the Shape gripped his knife tighter, raising it menacingly. 

“Please...please just-..make it quick!” Dwight pleaded, hands coming up to hide his face from Michael, knees pressed together out of pure habit at this point. “.....” Locks of hair were grabbed roughly, the Shape forcing Dwight’s body to flip over onto his stomach. 

Dwight thrashed around, only stopping as he felt the edge of his blade rest against his back. As humiliating as this was, he still wanted to keep himself as uninjured as possible. “What are you doing..?” He asked as he rested his face against the mattress. 

Michael made no sound, the only audible thing being the rustling of his clothing, the vibrator having been turned off in the chaos. “...........” He kneeled over Dwight, his other foot pressing down onto his ass. Even though Dwight’s heart was pounding in his ears, he couldn’t shut out the sound of the Shape’s breathing from behind the mask. Short quick breaths of excitement, one long drawn in breath with each buck of Dwight’s hips. Perhaps even Michael found Dwight’s body hypnotic. 

Those movements elicited a gasp from Dwight, his body jerking away from the pleasure, already too sensitive to take more. “Wait...I-I just-” His momentary pause was to make room in his mouth for a silent scream, eyes blown wide as Michael ground his boot down against the end of the vibrator. “Mmnh! No! It’s...too much!” Dwight squirmed and bucked, moans turning into cries and sobs as he was forced to feel every inch of the toy move around inside of him.

It seemed like forever that Michael had been messing with him like this, his foot tapping rhythmically to mimic thrusts and repeatedly press the vibe against Dwight’s prostate. “N-No more...I..I can’t..” His voice slurred, eyes fluttering shut as the pace picked up, his body spasming as another orgasm claimed him. This time however he let out a choked plea, unable to resist Michael’s manhandling as he was turned over onto his back. 

With a quick gesture, Michael sliced Dwight’s shirt in half, using the tip of the blade to cut the button off of his jeans. He was intrigued to watch Dwight yelp and quickly move his hands down to cover his front. 

Somehow, Dwight could practically hear Myers order him around.

‘Take it off.’

Shaky hands slid down his zipper before he shimmied out of his jeans, cursing how tight they were. He avoided eye contact with the Shape upon realizing the front of his boxers were soaked and sticky. 

Michael didn’t wait for Dwight’s nervous movements, his free hand coming down and tugging Dwight’s boxers down around his ankles to join his jeans. With the knife, Michael brought it dangerously close to his hip, the soft gasp from the leader not going unnoticed. 

‘Touch yourself.’ 

“I..I just- I just came! I can’t it’s too…” Dwight squeezed his eyes shut as Michael let the knife clatter to the side, one of his hands being forced by Michael to grip his own cock. He didn’t know what was worse; having the Shape’s hand over his own while he stroked himself, or the fact that he was getting hard yet again.

The rush of pleasure soon turned painful, Dwight’s other hand balling into a fist as it weakly beat Michael’s chest. “No! No- Stopmngh!~” He threw his head back, tears welling up and falling as a strangled scream ripped from his throat. “Please- stop!...Stop stop stop, it's too muc-h!”

As hard as Dwight tried to shake Michael off of him, all he could do was sob as his actions were halted. His free wrist was grabbed and pinned above his head, white mask looming closer to his face. Michael’s hand shook of Dwight’s wrapping around the leader’s cock once more, using his previous release as a lubricant. The Shape started up the pace again, twisting his wrist and running his thumb over Dwight’s tip each time he stroked upward.

Dwight couldn’t stop his next words, “M..Michael! Please!..Stop- I can’t..it’s too much Michael…” feeling a cold rush of shame hit his body. Begging...how had it come to this? Was..it also working? 

Hiccuping, Diwght blinked away the few tears that gathered, breath evening out as he watched Michael still. “I-I can’t cum anymore Michael..Please..stop..” As the pressure around his cock eased off, the leader breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps Michael wasn’t such a bad man after all-

Michael grabbed Dwight roughly and moved his body once more, shoving his face into the mattress and lifting his hips up in the air. He had almost forgotten about the vibrator that rubbed against his walls, now having a striking reminder as the angle pressed the tip against his prostate. “Ha-a!~ M-Micha-” 

Click

Dwight's eyes widened as he screamed, hands scrambling to find purchase on the old mattress as he tried to move away from the stimulation Michael was giving him. Now having turned on the vibrator to its highest setting; Michael dropped the remote to the side and instead used his hand to grip the end of the dildo, thrusting the object in and out of Dwight at a brutal pace. 

“N-Nhgh~ Michael! Michael please-...no, no nmn!~” Dwight could feel his body twitch and spasm with every thrust, mind reeling as it registered the way Michael ground the tip into his prostate before resuming his movements. 

Just as Dwight felt another climax surface, the vibrations stopped as suddenly as they came. “Wh..what..?” His voice slurred and his head raised up slightly, trying to blink away the blur in his vision. 

Dwight was met with silence, again, the only sound he could hear was shuffling fabric and Michael’s heavy breathing. The intrusion that breached Dwight next made him gasp and nearly rip the fabric of the mattress. Instead of the smooth texture of the vibrator, Dwight felt the hot press of flesh against his hole. 

“I-Is...that..” His words were cut off with a cry and moan, hips subconsciously pushing back against Michael’s. Dwight had never had something this big inside of him, with each second of Michael pushing in, he felt his mind and body melt. “Oh god you’re-” He gasped and arched his back, mewling as Michael pressed a hand against him and pushed him back down. “-So..So big...so hot…” As Dwight rested his forehead on the bed, one of his hands came up to his stomach, pressing against it ever so slightly. “God...I-I can feel you..”

Michael’s hand moved to the leader’s neck, gripping hard enough to pull Dwight up and flush against his chest. Dwight had fully been expecting to feel plastic press against his neck, so the warm lips that mouthed over his jaw gave him a rather big shock. “Ah!” He jerked slightly, thrusting back against Michael’s cock as teeth sunk into his neck. 

Changing his positioning, Michael put his hands on Dwight’s waist, smirking into his neck as Dwight placed his own over Michael’s. He dealt another nip to his exposed skin, tongue soothing the bite. 

‘Beg.’

Dwight knew what the Shape was saying, but with his fogged mind it didn’t register immediately. But with each new bite and kiss, he soon got the picture. 

“Pl..eash-.. Michael..fuck me...I need you, want you deep inside of me!” He closed his eyes and rocked his hips back, ignoring the quiver in his thighs as he raised himself up and down, the drag from Michael’s cock making his gut twist in all the right ways. “Use mnh! M-Me! Pleash...I want you to fill me...want your hot cum..” 

That was enough, it seemed. Michael ripped Dwight’s hands off of his own and pushed the man forward. As Dwight brought his hands up to brace his fall, he winced as his glasses flew off of him and clattered to the side of the room. The sounds that left his mouth were nearly obscene as Michael gripped his hips once more, starting his brutally rough pace. 

Dwight howled, head bowing and tongue lolling out as his body was ragdolled along with Myers’ thrusts. With his cock nearly forgotten, Dwight’s eyes caught a glimpse of it bobbing between his legs before his head was pulled up courtesy of Michael. “Y-Yes! Oh god- Michael! Mmnh!~” A lust-fueled smile broke out on Dwight’s face, voice rising in pitch as the angle changed, Michael now thrusting against his sweet spot with earnest. 

Biting down on Dwight’s neck once more, Michael held on and growled lowly, the rumble of his voice shook Dwight to the core.

‘Mine.’

“Yours! Your’s... I’m yours-” Dwight couldn’t stop his babbling, too far gone and only able to respond in jumbled moans and mewls. Michael gave a few more harsh thrusts, hips stilling flush against Dwight’s. “A-Ah~ Fuck!” The rush that Dwight had, feeling Michael spill his seed inside of him was blinding. 

As explosive as their coupling was, the aftermath made Dwight’s nerves crash, feeling everything and nothing all at once. His hips ached, body protesting as Michael gave one last thrust before pulling out, letting the leader slump forward onto the mattress. 

Shuffling of fabric, the scrape of Michael picking up his knife, all of this registered in Dwight’s mind but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Picking Dwight up again, Michael adjusted the man on his shoulders and cast his eyes down at the toy that had been discarded. The object had brought Michael some entertainment with the leader, but ultimately the Shape decided that he could do a much better job. After all, toys break eventually. He wouldn’t. 

Michael left the room, not caring that Dwight’s eyes were glued to the pile of shattered plastic and electronics, starting down the stairs and onto the streets of Haddonfield. 

The angelic hum of the Hatch was the next thing to whisper past Dwight’s ears, his heart fluttering with hope before he went cold. Michael had passed the hatch, and Dwight didn’t need to see where they were going to know.

This was a trial, after all.


End file.
